Forgotten Hero
by Bluedragon32
Summary: I noticed that a lot of people are writing stories about Chaos's army. Well here's mine. Kia was betrayed by Camp Half Blood two days after the battle of Manhattan. Chaos took her in and she joined his army. Please review I want to know what you guys think. Also I would like to know what I can do to make the story line better. Rated Teen just in case. Please Review. On Hiatus! Yep!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I'm back again! Anyway Enjoy! ;)**

...

Cialia or Kia as she preferred stepped out of her room on Chaos's Realm. She yawned and put her hand up against the light. She was thirteen years old and already betrayed by everyone she knew. Her father was an Egyptian magician her mother was Gaea goddess of the earth so naturally she had been banished from Camp Half Blood, which was fine by her. The first thing that had happened when she found out was she fell unconscious afterwards woke up in the exact same spot, she discovered that no one had enough strength to touch her. She had been fatally wounded and they let the earth heal her instead of helping her.

That was all in the past though. As of now Kia was general of Chaos's army. This part of the army consisted of nine, eleven to nineteen year old demigod spirits brought back to serve in the army. (I know this sounds like they are walking corpses but they are just humans.)

There was Bianca Di-Angelo, Zoe Nightshade, Charles Beckendorf, Luke Castellan, Michael Yew, Ethan Nakamura, Lee Fletcher, Castor (I don't know his last name), and Kia.

xxx

Kia's POV

I walked calmly into the thrown room of Chaos. I'm not going to describe him because he looks different to everyone, therefore making it pointless.

"Kia I am deeply sorry." He started.

I knew exactly where this was going. "CHB?"

He nodded sadly.

I sighed. "They banned me you know?"

"I understand that." He said. "But you are not the same person you were then."

I nodded. "I will not reveal my identity though."

He nodded. "Gather the warriors."

xxx

We stood with our armor, weapons and cloaks on. Everyone had their hoods up except for me. Our hoods covered half of our heads but we could see through it like those mirror windows.

"The heroes of earth need your assistance!" Chaos told us. "They have encountered a large threat!"

"Yes sir!"

"You will assist and return once the war is over!"

"Yes sir!"

He nodded. "I am proud of every single one of you! Reveal yourselves if you desire!" He called as I flipped my hood up. "Good luck."

I felt the familiar feeling of being transported. The ground beneath my feet dissolved and I was thrown into space. When we stopped we arrived in not Camp Half Blood like I'd expected but on Olympus.

"What is this!" Zeus roared.

I winced. _Thanks a lot Chaos._

"Lord Zeus." I knelt the army following my example.

"Rise girl." Artemis's voice cut in.

I stood. "We have come at the request of Chaos. We are to assist in any way we can then return once the war is won."

The Olympians sat frozen in shock.

Then whispers broke out. "Chaos?, He's Alive?, His request?, Chaos's assistance?"

Zeus raised his hand for silence. "Child do you speak the truth?"

"Yes Sir."

"I see, well if Chaos himself has sent assistance we can not ignore it."

There was a murmur of agreement and Zeus rose. "What is your name."

I responded with my army name "Earth, is what I am called on assignments."

He nodded. "Well then Earth, We accept your help. We will transport you to Camp Half Blood and explain but after that it's up to you."

I nodded along with the others. "Just one thing. If you do discover our identities you must swear on the River Styx that you will not harm us."

"We swear on the River Styx that if we discover your identities you shall not be harmed."

Thunder boomed overhead sealing our contract.

...

We arrived at Camp Half Blood during the camp fire standing directly in front of everyone. I stared at the camp it had been almost a year since the last time I'd been here. I scanned the crowd, _There!,_ Percy sat with a look of confusion on his face. Next to him sat Annabeth I smiled at the familiar faces. Zeus explained and left in a flash. I was momentarily burned when the fire flared suddenly.

There was a sudden outburst. "What!, Who!, Chaos!, War!"

I sighed. "You guys make the earth look intelligent."

 _Gasp_

I grinned. "That shut you up."

"We have been sent to earth to help in the upcoming war with-" I frowned. "Alpha! Who's trying to destroy the world this time?"

"Me?" Luke suggested.

"Oh yes! Krono! Wait, that was Galuwa."

"Oops." Luke muttered.

"Did Chaos even tell us who we were battling?" I asked

The army thought for a moment. "No." They said in unison.

"Typical."

"What?" I heard Annabeth ask.

"Really! I'm shocked! I never thought I'd see the day!"

"K." Luke interrupted. (Ha Ha K like from Men in Black.)

"Fine." I pouted. "In any case! We are to assist you in whatever threat it was that we were sent here for."

Rachel suddenly went rigid. I rushed forward and caught her, sighing and set her down on the ground. She turned to me.

 _Four will travel west to face the Curse._

 _Two children of gods and one of the Nurse._

 _The world will fall to the child of Earth._

 _She must face the god of the Hearth._

 _Titans Child will face her Fears._

 _Having not returned to earth in less than Years._

 _Son of sea will unveil her Love._

 _Pushed by the one of the Dove._

Rachel gasped. "Child of Earth. That must be Kia!"

My stomach tightened when she said my name.

An argument burst out. "Kia's not here!, She's dead!, Lost!, What if she's part of Luke's army!"

"Guys!" I yelled shutting everyone up.

I looked towards Chiron inviting him to explain.

"I believe this quest was directed towards-" He faltered. "What was your name?"

I sighed. "Earth."

"I believe this quest was directed towards Earth. You must choose three companions."

I thought back to the prophecy. "Percy, Annabeth and Thalia."

 **Haha first chapter complete I hope you enjoyed it Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I got a relatively offending review the other day. So if ANYONE has any problem with my Original Character, just tell me. There is no reason to get nasty. On that happy note here's the next chapter. Oh and thank you Polly Little for the kind review. Enjoy!**

Kia

I dropped my bag on the ground and sighed flopping down on my bed in the strangely empty Hermes cabin. I still had my hood up and it was giving me a headache. I was stuck here until tomorrow morning. The harpies were working on a cabin for the other warriors, unfortunately I would be leaving before it was completed.

I sat up and leaned on the bedpost. "Geez, this is going to be difficult."

"What is?" An extremely familiar voice asked.

"Conner?" I asked without turning around.

"How do you know my name?" He asked cautiously.

I smiled. "Let's just say we go back a bit."

He was silent for a moment. Then just as I thought he had left the room, my hood was jerked back. I gasped at the same time he did. Then he hit me on the head.

"Ow!" I gasped. "What did I do-"

"You left without saying goodbye! I thought you were dead!"

I sighed rubbing my head. "Just please don't tell anyone. I'll explain when I get back."

He glared at me. "You realize you're missing capture the flag right?"

"Styx!" I ran out grabbing my weapons and flipping my hood up. "Thanks!"

He just stood there shaking his head.

* * *

I arrived at the pavilion just as the teams spilt, I was on (as well as the other campers) Blue squad. The Red squad were the Hunters.

"Group up!" Percy called.

I looked over at Luke who mouthed, _Taller,_ and I smirked. Then started giggling at his reaction

"What's so funny?" Thalia asked me.

"Percy." I answered bluntly.

"What?" He called.

Luke and I burst out laughing.

"Five Time Savior of Olympus-" I gasped. "And the best thing- he can- come up with- is- What!"

"Hey!" Percy protested.

That made Luke laugh even harder.

"Alpha. I think we're offending him!" I said innocently.

"Really!" Luke replied sarcastically. "That wasn't obvious."

"Guys!" Annabeth interrupted.

Luke stiffened causing me to smirk.

"Creak duty, Annabeth?" I joked.

She froze. "Who are you?"

I went cold suddenly. "Alpha, should I tell her?"

"Yes."

"Would she kill me?"

"Yes."

"Then why would I want to do it!?"

He grinned. "Cause you're K-"

"Luke!"

"Earth!" He pouted.

It was only then that I realized what I'd said.

"Styx." I muttered. "Sorry."

He just glares at me. Then a wicked grin forms on his face.

Before I could do anything I was flying back into a wall.

"Ugh!" I exclaimed then fell onto the ground breathing heavily. "Ow! What was that for!"

"Revenge."

"I'm the one who deserves revenge you devil!" I exclaimed launching myself after him.

xxx

Annabeth

"Cause you're K-"

"Luke!"

"Earth!" Hooded figure number 1 pouted.

So called Earth was silent for a moment, then seemed to realize what she'd said.

"Styx." She cursed. "Sorry."

Then it dawned on me. _Luke._

Luke glared at So called Earth. Then a sly grin formed on his face.

Before I knew what was happening. Luke kicked the girl in the stomach with such force that she flew back into the Ares's cabin.

Cracks formed in the building. I was sure a hit like that would kill her, that was until she groaned and got up.

"Ow! What was that for!"

He grinned. "Revenge."

"I'm the one who deserves revenge you devil!" She yelled back.

Then proceeded to chase him around us continuously.

The camp stared at them, whilst the warriors just sighed and face-palmed themselves, like this happened every day.

"Alpha! Earth! Stop!" Another girl from the army yelled.

The two froze like a pair of kids. They smiled and stood sharply to attention, grinning like fools.

"Yes commander Hunt!" The girl said in an extremely good army tone whilst doing a salute.

"Say that again and I will use your real name." The girl said coldly.

Earth paled, clearly being called her real name was not on her bucket list.

xxx

We split up into two groups. The Army and the Camp.

Percy was still in shock from the Luke thing but agreed that I should use my hat of invisibility to get the flag.

I crept along silently towards the hunter's flag. That's when our plan went wrong.

...

The hunters where expecting it about as much as I was. Suddenly a group of presumed dead people burst into the clearing, yelling about being abandoned and stuff like that. The hunters stared in shock. Earth took that moment of advantage and bolted for the flag hood up.

Thalia realized what was happening too late. Earth grabbed the flag and took off towards her. I sat there watching invisibly, that's when something weird happened.

Just as she passed me she whispered sarcastically, "Hi Annie Bell."

Then she launched herself over Thalia. Tumbling into a roll as the hunter got over her shock and started shooting. Earth dodged with incredible agility, ducking, sliding, rolling and of course running. I took off after her taking off my hat.

Thalia saw me and ran alongside me.

"What was that!" She protested.

I shrugged. "You got me."

Earth turned banner in hand. " That. Was Chaos's army."

xxx

Kia

"That." I said pointedly. "Was Chaos's Army."

Thalia froze. "Kia?"

"Who?" I asked wearing a fake look of bewilderment.

Their faces fell. I almost wanted to rip off my hood and show them my face.

I shook the thought away. _No,_ I told myself _. They betrayed you._

 _Not all of them._ A different part of me reminded me.

 _Stop it!_

 _No! They need to know!_

 _Go away!_

 _I can't. I'm you remember._

 _Leave me alone!_

I cursed and started running again. I leaped over the creek and a burst of applause went up.

Zoe came up to me laughing. " That was so much fun!"

We'd finally gotten her speaking like a normal person.

"You should've seen Travis's face when I showed up yelling apologies." Luke commented from behind me.

I grinned and watched as the silver banner turned a pitch black and the bow into a silver War-hammer with a scull in the center.

The symbol of Chaos. We had won.

 **Ummm Hi guys soo sorry about the wait I have a serious case of writers block. Well 1000 words, Later Guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I probably just finished my first story on this site so yeah. Enjoy!**

Kia

We left for our quest at 4:00 A.M so Percy was kind of grouchy. Thalia, Percy and Annabeth had grudgingly agreed to travel with me. It made it feel like the old times to have them with me.

I cheerily made my way to the crest of the hill. "Come on guys! We only have nine hundred more feet hurry up!"

Percy groaned. "Where do you get your energy from?!"

I smiled. "This magical thing called coffee."

I tossed him my canister and he caught it with a look of bewilderment.

'It's blue." I told him smiling."

He looked taken aback. 'How-"

"I know your mom." I answered honestly.

"Oh." He said stupidly.

Argus drove us into town and left us at the train station.

I laughed as I remembered the time Grover ate our hackey-sack apple.

"So uh Earth- Geez that sounds weird." Annabeth muttered. "Do you happen to have a nick name?"

I grinned. "Luke calls me Ki."

"Alright then, Ki?" She said the last part like a question. "Where to?"

I closed my eyes.

 _So mom where's the nearest deadly path._

She yawned. _Try Arizona. I can feel a curse that way._

 _Thanks_

 ** _silence_**

 _Why are you so helpful again?_

 _I have two different personalities._ She answered. _But the world only gets to see the awful person._

 _Oh. Right I forgot._

"Um Ki?" Annabeth asked, "Are you still alive?"

I jerked. "Arizona."

...

We sat on the train. Thirteen hours ago we had purchased tickets to Arizona. We would have flown but well, Percy. I sat next to the window, Thalia next to me, and Annabeth between Thalia and Percy. I stared out the window as we passed through Colorado. I felt a pang of homesickness when we passed the border into New Mexico.

That was when the first attack happened.

It wasn't much but I knew it was number one instantly. A flock of silver beaked birds burst through the window.

I screeched girlishly. As soon as I got over my shock I pulled out my back up I-pod. I tugged the headphones out and hit play.

The air was suddenly filled with the sound of violins and pianos, along with what my dad would describe as chick monks on caffeine. The stymphian birds fled directly back out the window.

I tapped the pause button and tucked it back into my jacket.

Immediately the air was filled with a different sound. The roar cut through me like a knife.

The set Animal launched itself at me.

I did the thing that came to mind instantly. "Guys Run!" I screeched.

Then I ducked. The monster slammed into the wall with such force it knocked me off my feet.

The train derailed but I somehow managed to keep us from crashing by controlling the earth. I threw the door off the bus and the mortals streamed out followed quickly by the demigods.

I sighed and turned to face the Set Animal.

The first thing it did was pounce.

It knocked my knives out of my hands, leaving my gasping for air and trying to reach my daggers.

My vision went black and I heard a thud. Instantly the weight on my chest disappeared leaving sand in it's place.

I was hoisted to my feet and a familiar goddess's voice said, "You have some explaining to do."

...

My ears rang. I could hear faded voices. I started realizing other things.

One, a male was holding me. I could tell by the arm structure.

Two, that male was Percy.

Three, my eyes were open.

I gasped and fell out of his arms.

I realized a few more things.

One, My chest was pounding.

Two, My cheeks were turning red.

Three, I was hyperventilating.

Four, I was getting that flutter in your stomach you get when you look at a guy.

 _You like him._

"Shut up." I told myself. "He likes Annabeth."

"What?" The threesome asked

"Nothing." I said shaking my head. "How do we get to Arizona?"

"We might just have to walk." Percy said stupidly.

I sighed. "Percy it would take an entire week to even get to the border."

"Oh."

I thought desperately.

My mental self was eating a doughnut.

 _You thought of a cab?_

 _Shut! Up!_

 _Just sayin._ She shrugged taking another bite.

 _You're going to make us fat._ I told her.

 _Great!_

I shook my head. "Come on guys."

"What?"

"We're going to go see an old friend of mine."

* * *

When we got to my friend's house I immediately went into the bathroom and locked myself in it.

 _Knock, knock._ "Cialia?" Kate asked.

I reluctantly reached up and unlocked the door.

She sat down next to me. "You ok?"

I shook my head not trusting myself with words.

She nodded understandingly.

I shook my head. "It's happening."

"Cialia, what was the prophecy?"

I sighed. " _Four will travel west to face the Curse._

 _Two children of gods and one of the Nurse._

 _The world will fall to the child of Earth._

 _She must face the god of the Hearth._

 _Titans Child will face her Fears._

 _Having not returned to earth in less than Years._

 _Son of sea will unveil her Love._

 _Pushed by the one of the Dove."_

...

I ducked under another Hydra head. "Percy, Annabeth bring up rear!" I yelled. "Thalia your shield!"

She nodded and tapped her wrist. The shield sprung into full mode with Medusa in all her glory.

As I'd planned the shield attracted the monster's attention fully. While Thalia distracted the Hydra I sliced at it's legs. It toppled without one of it's legs and fell to the ground. I sighed prayed to the gods and stabbed down at it's heart.

There was a blast of wind and blood.

I was suddenly covered in monster dust and probably looked insane.

I heard a strangled gasp and realized that I felt the wind on my cheeks.

 _Styx._

 ** _Well_ guys I guess that's it for a little bit. Cliffhanger Palace. I'm coming down with a really bad case of writers bock so don't kill me when I finally see you again. Later!**


End file.
